


endlessly

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth hates seeing Yuri hurt.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 292





	endlessly

A sweet voice carries through the still, stagnant air as Byleth walks down one of the Abyss dark corridors. He recognizes the song from somewhere but he can't name it. He gets that feeling about many things in his life; sometimes the memories are so distant he's not sure they're his own.  
  


The voice, though, is definitely one he knows. He's just never heard it sing before. Yuri has always firmly refused to partake in choir practices, despite Manuela's and Dorothea's attempts to convince him. Byleth never understood why they were so persistent about it; there were many students who could sing well. But now he gets it. Yuri's voice is one that belongs in the spotlight, not in the sewers.  
  


The door to the room is open ajar, and through it Byleth can see Yuri sitting on the side of a bed, smiling as he pets a little boy's head. There are eight bunk beds cramped in the small room; not an ideal arrangement but Byleth can guess the war left many children without care and this is still better than leaving them on the streets. Knowing Yuri, he'd give up his own bed and food if it were necessary.  
  


Byleth's heart aches as he watches Yuri like this, singing softly to the children, with his expression gentle, unguarded. To him, it feels like he saw Yuri only a few hours ago. But he can tell it's been years; Yuri's hair is longer, he looks more mature. He's still so beautiful, though. And Byleth suddenly feels like he's missed Yuri— not his presence, exactly, but the years of Yuri's life that passed without him. He wishes he was there watching him change.  
  


After a moment, Yuri's voice fades off into silence. The children are quiet, their regular breathing the only sound coming from the room. Yuri rises to his feet and— it's when he notices Byleth. His eyes widen, flashing with- surprise, relief, then something else— before he puts his guard up, his expression turning neutral. He quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.  
  


"I swear only you could sneak up on me like that," he says, smiling. The smile doesn't reach his eyes, and Byleth doesn't like seeing that. He's gotten so good at reading Yuri, eventually Yuri stopped bothering to put up guards around him, and he trusted him enough to show him how he really feels.  
  


But that was five years ago, wasn't it.  
  


"How have you been?" he asks, not knowing what else to say. Yuri doesn't look too shocked to see him— updated as always, Byleth supposes. Always one step ahead.  
  


Yuri shrugs. "It hasn't been easy what with the war and all. But I'm managing. You know I won't give up." He glances at the closed door, his expression softening. "My people need me."  
  


Byleth realizes now that more than looking older, Yuri simply looks exhausted. Thinner, too. He has the urge to embrace him, but despite the fact he'd done it so many times before, right now he feels like it wouldn't be welcome. Like suddenly there's a wall between them.  
  


"I heard you sing to the children. Your voice is beautiful."  
  


For some reason, Yuri stiffens at the compliment. Byleth frowns. So that wasn't the right thing to say, either. He should've guessed; Yuri has always been very defensive about singing. Before he can apologize, Yuri laughs airily, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  


"Sorry, I'm not used to compliments from you. I'm usually the one doing all the flirting."  
  


Byleth can tell he's not being sincere. Besides, he's complimented Yuri many times, they both know it. Especially when they made love. He likes that despite all his flirting and his confidence it's so easy to fluster Yuri with simple compliments. So easy to make him gasp and flush all pretty—  
  


But it doesn't feel right to think about that now.  
  


"Why do you hate singing so much?"  
  


Yuri seems slightly taken aback by the question. Then he snorts. "You disappear for five years and that's what you want to talk about?"  
  


There it is. That slight waver in his voice, even though he keeps smiling. He's hurt. Byleth never meant to hurt him.  
  


"Yuri," Byleth sighs.  
  


"What, why are you making that face? What did I do again?"  
  


"Nothing. You can be mad at me. I didn't mean to disappear like that, but it happened. And I'm sorry."  
  


"Mad at you?" Yuri frowns. He always looks so pouty when he frowns. Byleth likes kissing those pouts away— when they're about something less serious than this, that is. "I thought you died. I hoped maybe you didn't at first but it's been five years. I- I tried to come to terms with it. I had to. I tried so hard to move on, and I thought I did, but— here you are. And I just don't know how to feel."  
  


"Yuri…"  
  


"It's not your fault," Yuri says quickly. His eyes are wet. "But you were the first person I trusted in a long time. I was ready to give you all of me. Tell you everything. For the first time I had someone I truly felt safe with. And then… you were gone."  
  


"What do you want me to do?" Byleth asks helplessly. He wants Yuri to feel safe again. He just wants him to be happy. His heart hurts, and the intensity of it scares him a bit. He knows grief now and this doesn't feel quite the same, but it's still awful. Yuri means so much to him. Seeing him upset like this…  
  


"Nothing," Yuri says softly. "I just... need some time to think."  
  


It hurts to hear it but at least Yuri is being honest with him. At least he's not pretending to be fine.  
  


"Alright," Byleth says. "I'll just… see you around."  
  


It's not easy to turn around and leave without at least trying to chase that sad look in Yuri's eyes away. Without embracing him and kissing him. Making him giggle, feeling him relax in his arms.  
  


He doesn't want to walk away, but he doesn't know what else to do.  
  


*  
  


The door to his room swings open and Yuri bursts in, wide eyed and out of breath. Byleth turns to him, surprised. He's shirtless, he's just finished removing his bandages after Mercedes helped with the wounds. Yuri stops in front of him, looking him up and down.  
  


"Are you alright?" he asks breathlessly. Byleth doesn't recall ever seeing him this alarmed.  
  


"Yes?" He's confused; sure, he got bitten and it hurt as hell but it wasn't that serious.  
  


"It's just— Balthus told me the beast almost bit you in half— but you don't look hurt." Yuri exhales shakily. "Fuck, he was exaggerating again, wasn't he."  
  


Yuri looks irritated now and Byleth can't help but smile. "Not exactly. I just heal fast."  
  


"Right. With what happened five years ago, you should be dead. Instead, you just slept."  
  


"…Right," Byleth responds awkwardly, looking away. He doesn't know what else to say. Yuri must be still upset about it; he doesn't want to make things worse.  
  


But then he hears Yuri make a noise that sounds like a sob; now he's the one who's worried. He looks up to see Yuri's eyes breaming with tears; and then Yuri leaps into his arms, hugging him tight.  
  


"I'm sorry. I was so scared you'd disappear again I just— I'm sorry."  
  


"Yuri…" Byleth says softly, wrapping his arms around the other. Yuri is just a bit shorter than him, the perfect height to hold him close, really feel him. "I'm here. And—" He can't promise much, he still doesn't know who he is, doesn't know what will happen in the future. But he knows, no matter what, he doesn't want to leave Yuri ever again. "And as long as it depends on me, I won't leave again."  
  


Yuri nods, still holding him close, face buried in Byleth's shoulder. He seems to be calming down. Eventually, he pulls away to look at him. His eyes are teary, but he's smiling, and it's not a fake, forced smile. He's so beautiful and Byleth loves him so much it hurts.  
  


"I'm glad you're back," he says simply and presses his lips to Byleth's. It's gentle and sweet at first but then Yuri cups Byleth's face and deepens the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other sensually, until they're both out of breath.  
  


"I've missed this," Byleth whispers, and Yuri smiles, eyes twinkling.  
  


"Oh? I knew you only wanted me for my body."  
  


He's joking, but Byleth frowns, grabbing him by the waist, pulling him closer. "I love everything about you."  
  


Yuri looks up at him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes full of warmth. "I know," he says softly. "I love you too."  
  


*

He wakes up to the sound of singing. The voice is sweet and the melody is serene; he doesn't feel like opening his eyes. He feels someone's fingers gently thread through his hair, and it's so soothing he could easily fall asleep again.  
  


But then a thought pops up in his head: _haven't you slept long enough_? It sounds like Sothis and even though he knows she's not there anymore, his thoughts just sometimes sound like her, he decides she's right.  
  


He squints his eyes as his vision focuses and he sees Yuri leaning over him, a fond look in his eyes. He stops singing and smiles.  
  


"Good morning."  
  


Byleth returns the smile. "I thought I heard an angel sing."  
  


Yuri blinks at him, then promptly turns all red, covering his face with his hands. "Oh my god, why are you like this?"  
  


Byleth can't help but chuckle. "I don't know what you mean."  
  


"I reality should be used to it by now," Yuri sighs, uncovering his face to give Byleth a resigned look, his cheeks still pink, "but somehow you always manage to catch me off guard." Yuri pokes his forehead, pouting. "You just like seeing me blush, don't you."  
  


Byleth stares blankly. "What makes you think so?"  
  


Yuri lets out an amused huff, clearly not buying the innocent act, and leans down to peck his lips. "You know…" he says softly as he pulls back. "I don't mind singing if it's for you."  
  


Byleth doesn't respond, waiting for him to continue; he was curious but he didn't want to push seeing it was clearly a sensitive subject.  
  


"I hated singing for nobles because they only liked my face and my voice. They treated me like a pretty toy. But I also hated their compliments. Hated it when they touched me. And all of those things, I like them when it's you."  
  


Byleth's heart is pounding now; he's still not used to feelings this intense. The way Yuri is looking him, the way his voice is shaking as he speaks, Byleth wants to hold him and never let him go.  
  


And so he seats up and pulls Yuri into his arms. And this is what it feels like, he thinks, holding someone so precious you can't even imagine a world without them.  
  


"Thank you," he says. For singing to me. For trusting me. For loving me. For teaching me what it feels like to be with someone.  
  


"You're too dramatic,” Yuri laughs, but it's a little choked up, like he's holding back tears. And then, softer, "Thank you too."  
  


Byleth never really had a home but he thinks this is what it should feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some yurileth because i have so many Feelings but this turned out so cheesy im sorry
> 
> twitter: kittnpaw


End file.
